HOMRA -Fanfic-
by Bellezichan
Summary: A simple, HOMRA fanfiction. Fem!Reader though, You move from your old country to japan where your closet cousin lives. Things are personal in your life which was why you moved, There will be a small fluff here and there with some of the male characters with the reader. There will be 15-20 chapters in total!, Please note all rights belong to GoRA I do NOT own the K Project charas
1. Chapter 1

*Please note, I do not own K Project characters, GoRA has rights*

Friendly. CH 1.

The air was crisp, filling my nostrils like a cold freezer bitter air. A low mumble left my throat, hearing the sound of my boots hit against the icey snowy floor of Japan as I left my hotel room, My jet black hair lightly moved against the chill wind, Thank god I have straight across cut bangs they never seem to bother me. I was new around town, I moved here for my own personal reasons. Might've been to get away from all the bullshit at home and to try out something new. My cousin lived here though, She's told me about local gangs, and how there's "kings"- The one she mentioned more than anything was HOMRA. My dark chocolate pools scanned the streets, Crowds of people filled them. Probably shopping for the holidays or something. I stood near a bar, where my cousin wanted me to meet her. "She's late, like always." I thought to myself, a grin lightly tugged against my lips. Happening to look up, I noticed the since HOMRA - along with something else engraved on it. Couldn't really make it out right away.

It was pretty cold outside, I hugged myself tightly again my pink hoodie, a white trim as a zipper and shoe lace ties for the hood. Scolding myself, telling myself It was a bad idea to wear leather-like-leggings. Feeling the breeze hit against them wasn't too pleasant. I happened to be a good looking girl, with an interesting attitude. "Mmm.." I hummed, taking out my headphones I've had on from the start. I gave up, I sent her a text on my PDA. Telling her 'We'll do this later, Okay?' The air was just.. way too cold for my own liking right now. Still hugging myself I decided to walk into this bar, Yeah I had the guts to do that. The bells chimed elegantly as I walked in. A quick scan of the room, a few guys were here on the couchs. And one at the bar, gliding a towel against a glass. God damn, this was such a bad idea what I was wearing. I should've went outside better dressed. The blonde, whom was at the bar spoke up fast as I walked towards the counter to sit. I noticed the bar seemed, Familiar. He snapped me out of my daze "Welcome, what can I do for ya?" a smiled played on his face. I smiled back, as I glanced at the two male's sitting on the couch. One was blushing madly at me, and the other.. well - He was staring as a chicken wing filled his mouth. The blushing boy, had both hazel eyes and dirty hazel hair, a beanie, white V-Neck and some baggy green shorts. He yelled at the /fat/ guy stuffing his face, something about how he shouldn't stare at girls. A chuckle left my mouth as my gaze met back at the blondes. "Is this bar from Europe?" I tried to start a conversation. The blonde's eyes lit up, "Why yes it is.." his hand pressed firmly against the cherry wood, stroking it. "What would you like to drink, miss?" He questioned. "So formal, I'll have a bloody mary. 4 cherrys." I cooed lightly, I guess age didn't really matter here. I wasn't a huge drinker anyways, I'm only 19.

"So what's your name? If you don't mind me asking" the blonde asked. "Ada Mizunki" I paused, then smiled quickly, Glancing back at the hazeled eye'd boy. "I'm Izumo Kusanagi. Call me what you like. I prefer though." He seemed friendly, for all I know. He looked over at the other too. "And those two idiots are, Yata and Rikio." My body turned to the both 'idiots' Izumo had introduced as he placed my drink infront of me. "Hello boys~", Rikio seemed to speak up first "Hello!" he voice bursted loud as he still stuffed his face. Yata punched him "DON'T BE SO FUCKING LOUD , DUMBASS!" his face calmed when he looked over back at me. "Especially around girls.." He pouted angerly. The boy quickly got up with his skaterboard, Marching up the stares, Probably to get some privacy. "Oh don't mind yata.. He always bursts like that.." Izumo sadly happily. I glanced up at the TV, that hovered over the bar. Seeing there was a blizzard warning as I took the first sip of my drink, The sweet nectar traveled down my throat. "Great. A blizzard." I said lowly. "Im guessing your new around town? It does get pretty blizzardy around here in the winter. I think it might be a good idea if you stayed here for a few days." I nodded in reply, agreeing. I didn't want to walk in that. I'd probably freeze to death. Hearing two foot steps coming down from the stairs and a low yawn. I looked over, Noticing a little girl and a tall man with absolutely gorgeous red hair. His chains on his pants, jingled as a tune while he walked. "Ahh... Mikoto. We have a guest." Izumo reffered to me. "She's staying for a few days, There's another blizzard warning coming our way~" Mikoto glanced at me quickly and 'hmed' probably agreeing for all I know. The little girl, with snow white hair ran up to me quickly, grabbing onto my hand with her tiny hands. "She's pretty Mr. Mikoto!" she chimmed happily. My hand covered my face, in slight embarrassemnt as I took in her compliment "Thank you.. Whats your name?" I leaned down too her, with a smile on my face, Letting my face to be revealed again. "Anna." Her face was like a doll, No expression. "Well I'm Ada." She nodded , running back to Mikoto, Clicking right back to his side as the red head slammed himself down onto the other couch. Looks like he's spacing out or something.. Or in deep thought.

The time quicken by, as I got to know Izumo more. And get more stares from Anna.. Rikio had left, I didn't even notice him leave. Yata was still upstairs, I assumed he went to nap. Mikoto didn't talk much at all, Just some mumbles - along with dozing off. Izumo had Anna show me up stairs to my room - she seemed pleased enough to do so far as I can tell, as I carried my belongings' with me up the stairs with the little one. Reaching our destination Anna pointed at the door next too mine, Saying "Yata." Most likely telling me that was where Yata stayed when he was here. I nodded and thanked her, A light pat on her head as I opened my door. I was shocked by how well put together the guest room was, Cherry wood, Black bedding, and the curtains were also black with white ruffles at the ends. "Man.." I whispered, letting myself crash down onto the bed, Kicking off my black combat boots in the process. I was lucky enough that I had a bag of clothes with me and a few other things that I was gonna bring to my cousins'. What a weekend this is gonna be. My mind drifted into other thoughts, of the people I just met - I got to know everyone so far, besides Yata. I sat up quickly to grab a pair of plain black shorts to change in, Leaving my hoodie and black tank on. My necklace chimed as I leaned down, pulling my shorts up slowly, over my silk like thights, pass my butt and hips. A knock at the door echoed, "Come in." I blankly stared at the door, "The boys ordered some chinese food, If your interested down stairs.." Izumo said with another charming smile. I smiled back and nodded in agreement. My tummy grumbled at the thought of some food. Finally. "I'll be down in a bit." Izumo didn't respond, yet he closed my door.

I finished unpacking my things, closing the top drawar of the dresser - My gaze met with a mirror. "Wow I look like a mess.." slightly chuckling at my appearance, I tied my long wavy black hair into a side bun. I dug around my purse that sat next to the mirror for my black beanie, Sliding the cool fabric half way on my head, still revealing my bun and bangs I started to head down stairs. Hearing voices chatting up, about future plans for the clan and just some odds and ends of basic conversationing. Izumo looked over, waving his chop sticks at me as I made it down the steps, Gesturing me to have a seat by Rikio. I noticed Yata staring at me, as he shoved some chow mien in his mouth slowly chewing. "What's his problem.." I thought, Even though I did study his features, He was actually pretty cute. I did wonder on how they got to order food, when there's a snow storm about to break threw in any hour. Probably have some type of connection, I mean come on. Rikio handed me a small box of chow mien and something else seemed to be mixed with it "Here you go!" He smiled happily, getting right back to shoving food into his mouth. Yata turned his head "Rikio, your gonna get fatter -you fat fuck." the hazeled boy said coldy. Rikio ignored him. I began to munch on my food, after swallowing I looked over at Izumo. "Thanks for letting me stay." I chimed softly, "No problem, I'm sure Yata here wouldn't want a cute girl freezing in the snow." Izumo teased. "Shut up." Yata mumbled as another blush ran across his face.

_Man this is gonna be one hell of a weekend.. _


	2. Chapter 2

*Please note, I do not own K Project characters, GoRA has rights*

Ch 2. Stay

A screeching alarm filled my eardrums, making my eye's shot open. "Fuck.." a mumbled roared huskily - slipping threw my lips. Only 8:47 a.m. Chocolate gaze moved threw out the room, I didn't know what exactly happened last night. I must've had a few drinks or something, Or way to much fun. Either that or I'm not awake fully. Peeling myself off the crisp warm sheets - I sigh. Sliding on some shorts, since I normally sleep in my underwear. A smile ran across myself quickly. Grabbing my mug from the table right by my door, I open the wooden crease; stepping myself into a whole new world. Voices echoed the hallway coming from the downstairs. "Well.. Aren't they up early" I commented to myself before heading down the steps. I swayed sleeply, Yawning and my eye's were barely open. "Ah! Good morning!" Another blonde man said, My eyebrow lazily arched. Never met him before, He held a cam-corded in his hands. Aiming it too me, I shrugged before slowly moving myself into the kitchen. "She doesn't seem like a morning person.. Sad." the blonde said. Izumo looked over at the blonde, "Give her some time to wake up Tatara.." Izumo slightly chuckled. Back in the kitchen, I slam my mug carefully into the sink, reach up to the shelf that held all the clean ones. Tipping one over caused 4-6 of them to fall onto the ground. Bouncing off my foot then breaking. "FUCK!" I yelled "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, JESUS FUCKING SHIT ASS." I yelped looking down at my foot. Those were some heavy mugs, Tatara comes swooping in. "You alright! Oh my.." the boy looks down. "I think you should go sit down, I'll clean this up dont worry." He had this huge silly smile plastered to his face. I nodded in agreement while I walked out. A few eyes were on me. Some of these members I've never seen, Then again I've only been here for a day. Two other stood here, One with a hoodie and a leather jacket - Follow by his hood up with a baseball cap and some sun glasses. The other was a dark haired male, Looking casual just like everyone else. He smirked at me, Great a ladies man. My eye's rolled before swooning myself to the leather black couch.

My ass slams down onto the cold leather, Earning a cold chill shoot down my legs. Goosebumps popped up into my pale completion. "Someone has a dirty mouth~ Hahaha." the tall sunglasses man commented. "Tch." I smiled lightly. He turned around back to Izumo, Talking about whatever business has or hasn't been done. Like always. I sat there trying to wake up, Slamming my face into my hands that got held up by my knees. Slightly dozing off, a loud annoying voice filled the room again. "ALRIGHT! That's all cleaned up." He pointed at me, as I peaked threw. Wonderful, Now he's aiming that damn camera at me again. His shoes slightly clicked while He came closer to me. "Now, What's your name miss." he asked carefully, slowing moving the camera to my face. I paniced; Not enough to notice. A slight blush filled my face quickly as I pushed the camcorded out of my face. "First off, Please don't shove that in my face." I said polietly. "I'm Ada." His smiled got bigger, "Is she a new member?" looking over to Izumo. Whom is cleaning another glass, Must be his thing. "No.. She is not." Izumo softly said. The ladies man spoke up, "Hey she's kinda cute, Yeah Bandou?" My eyes dropped, "Come on Chitose," was all Bandou could comment. "Looking cute in those shorts babe." God that sounded creepy. My chocolate hazel gaze moved to the stairs once I heard a familiar voice, Angry and irritated. "You shouldn't be talking to girls like that you stupid fuck, Make's them uncomfortable." Chitose chuckled "Tch, Like you'd know Yata." Yata's glare increased, "Shut up." He said loudly, gesturing his hand to Chitose as a 'Fuck off' before heading into the kitchen. Chitose shrugged lightly, leaving the bar with Bandou. Izumo looked over at me smiling. I gave him a questioning look. "Well.. Seems the storm wasn't as huge as they claimed it was gonna be.. " I said looking at the window. "Don't always depend on the news, Say do you got a place out here or not?" Izumo asked. I fiddled my fingers "No.. Matter of fact, My stuff is sitting in the hotel.. I need to get it out though." Izumo hummed in response to me, "I think you should, probably get your stuff then." I huffed as I got up, "I suppose so."

I walked up the stairs, In deep thought. Was I being invited in, to live at Izumo's bar? So suddenly..? I've only been here for a few days. Might as well take up on the offer, I shrugged just before I ran into someone. It was Yata. "Oh Gomen yata." I smiled softly, shuffling past him. He didn't say anything, He just stared. Creaking my bedroom door open, I got dressed quickly. Slipping back on some black leggings, combat boots, a black cardigan followed by a black hoodie (Just like my pink one, and it wasnt zipped up.) I yawned again. Tired still. Sweeping my long strapped leopard purse on. I hurried down the stairs again, Rikio and the other were down stairs. Izumo was about to say something. "BYE." I slammed the bar's doors shut. The corner of my eye catched 60% of them looking me down from inside, Since the windows were open. Japan didn't seem back, Winter's sure were cold though. My hot breath met with the chill winter air, causing puffs of hot air leaving me. Just like a tea kettle setting off. After 20 minutes of rushing, I met at the hotel. Opening the door, It smelt like a crusty mold stain. Mill-dew. My nose crinkled to the nasty hotel smell, I began to gather my bags. Finding my leather cut gloves to put on, I shoved my backpack onto my shoulders, Taking a few small jumps to get used to the weight I grabbed my other bag. Traveling lightly was the best idea, Having my other sent to my cousins in a month would be nice though. I shut the door, into a new begining with HOMRA, taking my steps elegantly down the stoned stairs of the hotel, cars raced by. People were talking. This sure was a busy city, Almost like new york over in America. I smiled at some familiar memories, of being in America for visits. Turning my keys in, hearing a beep from my PDA. It was Izumo, "Y-ellow Ada here." my eyebrow raised, "Really?.." Great, Izumo say's there's a few people looking for me, most likely being because Im hanging with them. "Alright, see you soon." I hung up, My pace fastened as I walked down the street, My bag with wheels, rolled and met against small cracks and pebbles, causing a bumping feeling. I was highly aware of my surroundings, The bar was in near site.

Reaching the bar, Three men stood outside on the curb - Staring me down. I brushed past them, Their strong cologne filled my nostrils. Making my stomach turn. Slightly looking over my shoulder as I walked back into the bar. "There you are." Izumo greeted me. I sat my bags down. "That's them huh?" I looked out the window, Chitose spoke up. "Should we take care of them?" Izumo nodded in disagreement, "They want to talk to Ada, Herself. Not us. If it becomes dangerous, We'll jump in." I huffed, nitting my eyebrows together. "Wonderful." I bent down, streching my arms and back. One of the them flicked a cigarette, yelling. "Hey girl! Come out." Tieing my hair up, earned a weird look from the boys. They didn't know, I can actually fight. Even with out that _power. _"Be careful." the voice echoed, I hardly payed attention to it as I walked back out. The crew watched from inside out the windows. All three men walked up to me, One of them giving me a grin. "grab her." I paniced as one quickly grabbed me from behind. "Shit!" Yata muttered, looking over at Izumo. "Glad your here." Izumo reffered to Anna and the King. "We should do something?" Chitose questioned, "No." Anna murmured, "She can handle herself, I can see it." Anna commented. Everyone got quieted. My nails dug into the males arm, Before hitting my boot hard onto his toes, Quicking moving my elbow into his gut. "Oh we got a bitch!" I got up to the males face that seemed like he was the head of this rally, Inches away my breath hit his skin. "I suggest, you back the fuck off" I said coldy, hearing his leather gloves clench. Snow started to fall away, My eyelids lowered from the cold air being so heavy on them. "Tch." The man grinned, making a noise of annoyance, His hand gestured the two others to leave. "Glad we have an understanding." I replied, before turning around as he began to walk away. My hand movement gestured them to move out more before I headed back inside the bar. The same jingle of the bells filled my ears and a welcoming smell of cigarettes and sweet cherry wood."Seem's we have a heroine here.." Izumo said as I walked in, Anna ran to me. Holding onto my arm. "Stay." Anna looked up to Mikoto, for an answer. Mikoto nodded. "Hm..", Anna looked back up to me, She seemed happy - I read her eyes. She must've really wanted another girl around. She let go of my hand, running back to Mikoto's sign.

What is this. Yata looked at me, Amazed that a girl could do this. Rikio just ate. "Right on!" was his comment, before gulping down a soda. I smiled as I took off my clubs. "Welcome to HOMRA, Miss." Izumo slyly said, swaying his body behind the bar again. Chitose looked over with a welcoming smile, his breath hitched before he spoke over to me again. "Another lovely lady to get to know, yeah?"

This was, Home.


	3. UPDATE! Read

**HOMRA fanfiction update:**

**I know a few people have said, well only two really. I'm sure there's more than just two whole people. WHOM HAVE SAID, Anna is a bit OOC. I know this, I knew it right from the gecko when I was writing the first chapter.**

**I havea difficult time adapting to characters, that down really say anything? or dont have many big parts? The reason why I said this is, This is JUST an example. I used to roleplay Tifa Lockhart from FF7. And I couldnt do it for very long cause I was running out of ideas, NOW for those of you who might be Final Fantasy fans. Tifa didnt have much do in the game, You were only given so much information on the character to work this.**

**SO THATS OUT OF THE WAY.**

**I will try and improve Anna, Everyone else seems A-Ok. I have friends pre-read my chapters before I post them.**

**Another note: I am taking requests FOR SMUT AND NSFW, Including oneshots/drabbles in my other section.**

**Chapter 3 of HOMRA, will be up soon!**


End file.
